Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio headphones (i.e., headsets), and more particularly to automatically pausing audio/video content being played on an audio/video device that is coupled to headphones when the headphones are moved away from a user's ears.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional audio headphones may provide one or more signals to a device that is connected to the audio headphones. For example, EarPod™ headphones sold by Apple, Inc. include a button that, when actuated, causes a device connected to the EarPod™ headphones to pause content that is playing or to un-pause (i.e., resume playing) content that is paused. Such a button may be useful if a user wishes to pause a movie that is being displayed on the user's smartphone before the user removes her headphones to participate in a conversation, and to resume the movie at the conclusion of the conversation after the user has placed the headphones back on her head. However, the user must remember to actuate the button to pause the movie before she removes her headphones at the beginning of the conversation, or she will miss part of the movie while participating in the conversation.
Accordingly, there is a need for headphones that automatically cause audio and/or video content provided by a content playing device to be paused when a user removes headphones that are connected to the device. Additionally, there is a need for headphones that automatically cause the content playing device to resume playing of the audio and/or video content after the user puts the headphones back on her head.